


大声点，没吃饭啊？

by Aprioriv23



Category: LOL RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprioriv23/pseuds/Aprioriv23
Summary: 一个想得很美写的很烂的故事，我真的哭了...
Relationships: Gao "Tian" Tian-Liang/Kim "Doinb" Tae-sang, Gao "Tian" Tian-Liang/Liu "Crisp" Qing-Song
Kudos: 12





	大声点，没吃饭啊？

高天亮觉得这事儿不太对劲，从他同意中单从异国打来的电话邀请的时候就不太对劲。韩国人全程只是听着他报的流水账笑，不接他的话茬也不讲话，得不到回应的打野有些恼，语气冲撞起来，“硬币哥哑巴了？”

“天。”金泰相嗓音低哑，软而轻地吐出他的ID，高天亮在听觉神经把电波传送过来有点失真的声音转至大脑时颤抖起来。

中单上一次这么叫自己是什么时候？

好像是一星期之前在晚饭时间把自己按在基地厕所的门板上狠狠插入的那一次，高天亮对即将到来的短暂分离心有戚戚，刻意在饭桌下赤着脚撩拨衣服宽松过头的中单沉睡的性器。厚实的木头桌子把他不堪的那些小心思遮掩起来，而金泰相不急不慢，笑眯眯地把他拖进洗手间，拿自己下身的凶器把他捅的什么真心话都往外吐，19岁见不得光的那些渴求随着身体的打开赤裸在过于精明的兄长的锐利目光下。小狐狸爪子被反剪到背后，没法反抗也不想反抗，碍于门外吃饭的队友们只好小声呜咽着向他求饶，说好听的软话，被操到高潮时的呻吟被气势十足的金泰相吞进喉咙里。

他太喜欢金泰相叫他了。

小天，天。

想到会缠着自己舌头不放的舌头抵着上颚，声带震颤吐出他赛场上的ID，又像是在打擦边球，喊情人间的昵称，高天亮的血液被这个单字轻而易举地点燃，烧出情欲的热度。

金泰相知道这件事吗？小打野没有跟他讲过，但是中单大概已经从喊他名字时咬紧的后穴，绷起来的皮肉，用力到发白的指关节猜了个七七八八了。

所以现在才故意这么喊自己吧，实在是狡猾的哥哥啊。高天亮软绵绵地怨不在身边的人，把长袖的队服外套脱掉挂在椅子上。

金泰相听着电话那端衣物摩擦的声音有点心猿意马，“想我吗？”

“想你妈。”金泰相的嘴角上扬。

“硬了吗？”被男人不要脸又准确得让他生气的提问吓了一跳，高天亮差点挂断电话，整理了一下呼吸接招，“硬了又能怎么办呢哥哥，要隔着黄海来干我吗？”

他听着男人低低笑出声，“可以啊，天。”

金泰相到底是给自己下了什么蛊？高天亮被指引着走进空无一人的房间，虚掩上门时才反应过来自己过分的顺从，“怎么弄？”高天亮躺倒在金泰相的床上之后有点羞耻，忍不住出声询问更年长的中单。

金泰相哄着小孩，“把摄像头打开。”

摄像头摇晃几下对准小孩的脸，怎么一个星期不见感觉又瘦了一圈呢，下巴真是一点肉都没有啊，金泰相托着自己也没有什么肉的下巴轻飘飘地心疼亲生的打野，“衣服，脱掉了吗？”

“没有，想穿着哥哥的队服做。”是在挑衅吗？还是在试探自己到底能对他的勾引忍到什么程度？中单眯着眼睛观赏小孩炫耀一样转过身，露出大了一圈的T恤背后的名字，一手养大的打野弟弟现在穿着自己的衣服要和自己电话性爱这个认知奇妙的满足了他对小孩的占有欲，高天亮所有的淫荡都将在自己的监控和指示下发生。

一想到高天亮待会儿会抱着自己的枕头，埋在自己的床铺里委屈地喊他的名字最后达到高潮，金泰相的下身就有点蠢蠢欲动了。

“把裤子脱了，衣服卷起来。”中单省去了语气词，听起来强硬的很，一点商量的余地都没有。高天亮顺服地把裤子蹬掉，短袖撩起，觉得自己耳尖一定被中单的声音熏红了，烫的可怕。

“啊，接吻应该是不行了，可惜可惜。小天希望我摸哪里？”金泰相在撩拨自己的情欲这件事上向来是一把好手，开放性的问题让高天亮呼吸急促起来，清华打野的大脑反复播放以前做爱的前戏细节，声音不稳回答电话那端的人，“胸...乳头...”

小孩颤抖而甜腻的声线实在太好听了，金泰相调整了一下姿势让自己坐得更舒服点，“想想我是怎么摸你的，自己玩玩看。”

高天亮的手指不知轻重地拧上乳头，被养的娇气的小孩立刻哼出声了，“疼...”韩国人的笑声被小狐狸捕捉到，恶狠狠地威胁他，“再笑不做了！”“错了错了，对不起嘛小天。”金泰相卖了个乖，“先摸摸乳晕，爽了再用力，别弄疼自己。”

打野跟着指令揉弄起自己的胸部来，把红果夹在指缝间有些残忍地挤压，被碰歪了的摄像头只能照到小孩咬着的淡色嘴唇，勉强能看到人漂亮的脖颈弧度。他一定在仰着头闷闷地呻吟，上挑的眼睛里含着水汽，皮肤泛着动情的粉红，玩自己的动作大胆又热烈。像只溺在自慰快感里的小狐狸精，金泰相幻想着小孩的微表情把手放到了自己火热的性器上。

“你被揉胸的表情真的很可爱，小天，会咬着嘴唇叫，掐到乳尖浑身都抖，让人恨不得立刻把你按在自己身下操。还有乳头，敏感的不得了，稍微撩拨两下就会硬得像颗小石子，颜色特别漂亮，稍微吸两下你还会哭着跟我说吸不出东西不许我再玩呢。”金泰相低声念荤话惹得嘴巴向来厉害的高天亮难得有点害羞起来，他下身被语音和快感激的半硬，听见金泰相问他，“现在是不是已经硬了？”

镜头被漂亮的手摆正，小朋友头发汗湿，软软地黏在额头上，薄唇一开一合挑逗哥哥，“那泰相呢？想要我吗？”

啧，被小狐狸咬了一口，他不甚在意地撸了几下，“能做到我让你停就停下的话，就允许你摸自己。”

小孩抿着唇点点头答应了这个有些变态的要求，“乖孩子，像我平时帮你的一样，好好摸摸自己。”高天亮像过电一样抖了一下，这个称呼实在是过于色情了，配合着金泰相被情欲沾染带着极强男性荷尔蒙气息的嗓音简直在犯罪。他手握上秀气的茎体，乖乖地上下滑动起来帮自己纾解。

小孩嘴张着抽气，声音从软绵绵的哼哼唧唧变成了逐渐拔高的呻吟，金泰相坏心眼地喊停，“小天，停下。”

小孩刚刚因为舒服眯起来的眼睛勉强睁开，蒙着水汽不满地盯着镜头看，“干嘛啊...”软软地带着鼻音，中单给的视角还是黑屏，他的小脾气想发作都没有目标可言。“我还没到呢，天再等一等。”金泰相温声顺了一下小狐狸的毛，“把抽屉打开，润滑拿出来，挑个你喜欢的味道吧。”

高天亮跪着爬过去打开床头柜，在瓶瓶罐罐里拣了一盒出来，捂住标签放到摄像头前，“猜猜今天是什么味的？”

“桃子。”

高天亮瘪瘪嘴，“没劲，看到了？”金泰相是猜的，小孩的取向未免太好把握了，平时就喜欢抱着杯草莓桃子酪酪不撒手，在床上也像颗汁水丰沛的水蜜桃，又甜又软又湿，稍微戳弄一下皮肉就能流出粘腻的汁水。

“抹点润滑，慢慢地塞手指进去。”

“你的敏感点很浅，把手指弯起来，自己找一找，拿手指操你的时候，很快就会爽的只靠后面高潮，看起来特别淫荡。”金泰相是怎么做到说这种话都毫无起伏的呢，高天亮懵懵懂懂把手指曲起来去按压自己湿滑的内壁，刻意揉平每一丝皱褶，他的大脑一片空白，指奸自己这件事变的理所应当起来，只有中单的嗓音这一根线在牵着他的神经走。

男人揉着自己的性器低低喘了一声，“多塞几根手指进去，不要弄疼自己。”他指令刚下，屏幕那边的小孩尖叫一声，马上又化成委屈的呜咽，摄像头被碰倒了，中单笑了一下，“找到了？别心急啊小天，轻点按。”打野好像还没反应过来，过了良久才闷闷地答了一声好，似乎把所有精力都用在了抚慰自己的敏感点上，压抑着自己动情的呻吟。

维持跪趴的姿势玩弄后穴实在太累了啊，高天亮轻轻扭了扭脖子，视线转向门口时先看到了地上的光影。

他被情欲冲击到迟钝的大脑反应过来现在是什么情况时浑身鸡皮疙瘩都炸起来了，小心地抬起眼。

房门口放着辅助的行李箱，刘青松背着光看不清表情，人斜靠在门上抱着手臂和他坦然地对视，让高天亮有种无地自容的感觉。

他怕过于聪明的韩国中单察觉到第三者的存在赶紧把手机翻倒，按下静音键装成意外断线想处理一下这里的问题，下一秒就被辅助抓着手重新把麦打开。

高天亮抛去一个哀求的眼神，落在刘青松眼里就是实打实的勾引。眼里还含着眼泪的小狐狸精睫毛颤颤给他使眼色，粉润的舌尖因为紧张从两瓣柔软的嘴唇间探出来，细嫩皮肤泛着红，看起来自己抚慰了有一会儿的胸前两点在床单上磨蹭来磨蹭去肿了几圈，色泽诱人地立在那里。小孩屁股翘起，穴口羞涩地翕动两下，流着润滑和肠液的混合物水光淋漓。

刘青松捏着高天亮的手腕恶意地摩挲去撩拨敏感的身体，小孩自慰了一会儿连反抗自己的力气都没有，碍于电话那端的人还得分心应付一下，看起来一副临近崩溃的样子。

辅助把外套轻轻搭在床沿，由上而下俯视看起来心虚得很的小打野，似笑非笑对他做了个口型。“故意的？”

愿者上钩。

衡阳国主太懂小狐狸的手段了，欲盖弥彰虚掩的门，刻意给人留着的灯，每一处细节简直都在无声诉说着缠绵悱恻的爱欲，把刚刚回到基地的自己引进这个房间配合他表演。

被自己抓住手腕的人无辜地眨眨眼笑起来。

高天亮韧带不算太柔软，双腿被刘青松暴力地掰成可怕的钝角，他忍着隐隐的酸疼猜测刘少的心思，哥哥似乎积了点火，大概是因为自己同时还在和金泰相做爱所以才弄的格外狠些？中单出声叫他拿手指玩自己湿透的穴，刘青松淡淡看他一眼，冰凉的手指便全根没入贪吃的肉洞里开始抽插，媚肉绞着手指不放，和内部有些大的温差让小孩抖着嗓音淫叫出声，生理眼泪顺着脸颊往下滑，怕被听出端倪咬着枕头堵住和辅助做爱时他惯常的骚话，可怜巴巴憋出一堆没有什么实际意义的象声词。

金泰相被小狐狸娇软的哼声勾的有点骨酥，“小天，别咬着东西，大声点叫...”一句话出口才发觉喉咙干哑，他舔舔嘴唇。

高天亮勉强从枕头里抬起脑袋回应中单，“叫...叫什么...哈...好舒服...啊...哥哥...！”他尾音向上几乎要破音，视野被泪水模糊成色块，转头骂了手指在自己后穴里翻搅戳弄，作恶了许久依旧面无表情的刘青松一句无声的傻逼，被人报复似的拿手指恶狠狠地顶着敏感点戳刺，加重了力度残忍地在脆弱软肉上碾压，施予灭顶的快感，他哭腔越来越重，理智一聚集起来就被刘青松的动作打散，世界好像只剩下了刘青松和他。

他腰臀抬起来去迎合辅助的动作，刘青松忍不住抬起手想给小屁股来一下，看了眼还在通话中的手机，终究是轻飘飘地落在腰上了无声息，泄愤一样揉捏起雪白的臀肉来。高天亮吃了疼，理智稍微回笼一点，刘青松抬抬下巴示意小孩和中单继续对话。

高天亮屁股里吃着刘青松的手指，满脸绯红，扭过头看了人一眼，让刘青松无端联想到被猎人逮在手里玩弄还想下套的小狐狸。

又想作妖？

高天亮先是糯糯地喊了句金泰相的名字，得到男人回应以后换了委屈巴巴的哭腔朝电话那头的中单卖乖，“想要硬币哥...”

韩国人有意调戏小孩，“想我干嘛？”

高天亮转过头，气还没喘匀，眼睛亮晶晶冲刘青松笑，“要哥哥掐着我的腰...肉棒狠狠插进来让我高潮...精液射进最里面...哥哥不是也很想这样吗...对不对？”他话的尾音暧昧地降低，拿中文里最色情的词挑逗两个男人，一句设问句含糊不清。

操你妈。

刘青松几乎是立刻就起了把小孩按在床上折磨到哭的冲动，懒得听电话那端金泰相对这种骚话的反应，还被高天亮好好含在穴里的手指急促地勾动起来把小打野吓了一跳，一下没忍住呻吟出声，理智勉强断线重连和金泰相对话，“呜...不够深...”其实已经挺深了，他昏昏沉沉地腹诽，刘少毕竟是电竞选手啊——

金泰相呼吸好像也有点不稳，高天亮隐约能听到他暗哑的喘息，“小天，你现在叫得好像有人在操你一样。”

他一激灵，后穴的软肉跟着缩紧，吸的刘青松心痒，拔出手指凑到他耳边拿气声威胁他，“挂电话，否则我不保证我会不会让硬币哥听出来。”高天亮清楚辅助说得出做得到，带着点撒娇意味地起身到刘青松脸上印了一个亲吻，放软了嗓子跟金泰相求饶，“硬币哥…好累…”

“自己玩自己也能这么累吗，天。”中单似乎是在嘲笑他，嗓音里含着些微的笑意，“好了，摸摸自己前面。”小孩的手搭上挺立了许久的茎体，还未待他撸动几下，手就被辅助富有警示性地抓住。行动受限让欲求不满的高天亮鼻腔逸出疑问的哼声，腰扭了扭想挣脱，被单手制住所有动作。压上床的哥哥拽着他的手腕不放，他就转头去看刘青松想干什么，辅助贲张的性器打在高天亮柔嫩的手心，辅助的眼神同等滚烫地落在他身上，对情事过分敏感的大脑催着他缓缓回忆起这根东西以前是如何顶进他身体，再横冲直撞地把他小腹搅得一塌糊涂的。他乖巧地拿手裹住人的阴茎撸动起来，柱体马眼流出一点晶莹的液体作润滑，原来分开的腿并拢起来磨蹭纾解欲望，辅助边享受着小打野的服务边冲还摆在枕头上的手机扬扬下巴，一副看戏的模样。

高天亮眼角飞红瞪他一眼，自知实在没什么威慑力，收回手主动冲衡阳国主塌下腰，还在羞怯地往外吐水的后穴赤裸裸地出现在辅助眼前，他咳了两声开口存心要激怒刘青松，拿甜的能滴出蜜的颤抖嗓音唤电话那头的中单：“金泰相…泰相…抱我…”

小狐狸设下了一个显而易见的陷阱，而刘青松毫不犹豫地在跌落时把高天亮一把扯了进来。打野在感受到后穴突如其来的酸胀感时要不是大脑爽快地难以作出反应几乎要笑出声了，哥哥的占有欲未免太好撩拨了一些，虽然代价总是要在他身上讨回来的——但是那又怎样呢，至少现在他吃饱了。辅助抓着他的腰捅得极深，没有半分温柔可言地任由龟头狠狠擦过前列腺，高天亮手肘支在床上有些无力，努力克制着自己不要喊得太过大声，暴露这并非一场简单的，和异国队友双双情难自已而进行的电话性爱的事实，把在大脑里喧嚣到尖叫的快感压成低而软的呻吟再张口让音节穿过麦克风到达隔着几千公里的中单耳边。

小孩的呻吟陡然窜高一个八度，上身软软向前趴倒，刘青松看着白浊落在床单上，大发慈悲停了动作给高天亮结束电话的机会，打野还在高潮的余韵里浮沉，呼吸没捋顺就急急开口向中单求饶，“硬币哥…呼…我…没力气了啊…”金泰相似乎是笑了几声，“晚安，天。”

手机屏幕跳成聊天界面，辅助一下抢来锁了屏丢到地上，刘青松抽出性器，把还软在床上的高天亮翻了个身，把人两条细腿缠到自己腰上，重新顶开泛红的肉口进入。才干进去一点，还在不应期的内壁就抽搐着绞紧推拒异物的侵入，刘青松没了忌惮，好心情地揉了揉小孩的肚脐出声，“高天亮，咬得太紧了。”高天亮敏感地缩了一下腹部，手向后抓着枕头大口呼吸，努力放松括约肌让辅助火热的性器没入柔腻的禁地，他倒也不是故意为难自己和刘青松，实在是生理反应，快感从尾椎层层叠叠向上涌，冲的他发懵，“轻…轻点…刘少…”穴内嫩肉被摩擦到发烫，小狐狸迷迷糊糊觉得自己里面被刘青松操干成一汪春水，搂紧哥哥的脖颈轻声喘息抽噎，“太涨了…啊…别顶那么深…哥哥…”刘青松身下动作不停，被小孩的哭腔催生出某种拐骗青少年的错觉，轻巧地在人水润猫唇上亲吻几下算作安抚，“没事，里面很湿，不会坏的。”

妈的，你试试？高天亮委屈地抽抽鼻子想骂娘，他浑身的感官都像汇聚到了后穴那里，吸着给神经中枢带来过分快感的那根东西不放，肠壁甚至能感受到上面跳动的筋脉，淫水随着辅助的动作被带出来沾湿了腿根，两个人身下都是一塌糊涂。

“高天亮。”辅助好像在喊他，他迷茫地眨眨眼，睫毛被眼泪糊住了看不太清，“哥哥…”

辅助凑过来掐住他的下巴，“你最好别这么勾引别人。”

他没打算给小狐狸反驳的机会，把自己深埋进他的体内抵着内壁射出来，见高天亮高潮了两次软在床上发抖，难得温柔地把小孩搂进怀里，从后脖颈一路摸到突出的脊椎骨给人平复呼吸的时间，等他气息平顺绵长地打在自己颈窝才把性器抽出。

高天亮睡过去了，清理抽干了他最后一点力气，小小一只蜷缩着，像只拿蓬松尾巴遮住自己的狐狸。刘青松睡意还没上头，把小孩露在外面的纤细脚踝塞进棉被里，再钻进自己被窝里看手机。

他随意地翻看朋友圈的通知界面，最上面就是金泰相点的赞。

刘青松对着几小时前自己发出的定位消息挑挑眉。

似乎大家都心知肚明。

他关了灯凝视小孩黑暗里不太分明的脸，犹豫一下还是把人揽进了怀里。

一场多少算是公平公开公正的较劲。


End file.
